Boruto: A mysterious Uchiha
by sloth173
Summary: Cerita ini menceritakan seorang Uchiha yang tiba tiba mengirimi surat kepada naruto bahwa Kaguya akan menyerang desa konoha, dan dia pun menuju ke desa konoha untuk bertemu dengan sasuke uchiha.
1. #1 Uchiha Akami

Pada suatu malam, di sebuah hutan, ada seorang perempuan yg sedang dikejar oleh sekelompok ninja pemburu , perempuan itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang terurai, memakai jubah berwarna hitam, memiliki bola mata yg hitam.

Perempuan itu sedang menuju desa konoha, tempat boruto dkk tinggal.

"berhenti kau dasar perempuan sialan!!!" kata ninja yg mengejarnya

Ninja itu lalu melepaskan segel jutsu dan menyerang perempuan itu.Dia menyemburkan bola api kepada perempuan itu lalu ninja yg lainnya melemparinya dengan kunai yg disertai dengan peledak.

"Duarrrrrr!!!! " terjadi ledakan di hutan itu, tetapi bukannya terluka, perempuan itu malah tidak terluka sama sekali.

Ninja ninja yg mengejarnya itu dikejutkan dengannya, karena perempuan itu menggunakan mata **sharingan **dengan pola yg tidak biasa, yg bisa kita ketahui itu adalah sharingan tingkat lanjut setelah sharingan 3 tomoe, polanya seperti shuriken tetapi dengan bentuk bulat yg berwarna hitam, selain itu, di sekelilingnya terdapat aura kuning yang menyelimutinya, ternyata yang melindunginya dari ledakan itu adalah kekuatan mata nya yaitu Susano'o.

Perempuan itu lalu menyerang kembali ninja ninja itu menggunakan pedangnya, dan dia sangat cepat ,lalu dia menyerang ninja ninja itu dengan sekali tebasan, tetapi dia tidak mengakhirinya, sebelum mereka kabur, dia menggunakan matanya untuk memberikan genjutsu yg kuat untuk ninja ninja itu, sesaat ninja ninja itu tidak sadarkan diri dan terbaring, perempuan itupun menyegel mereka dengan jutsu nya.

Setelah itu, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju konoha.

Di desa Konoha, Boruto dan timnya sedang berada di ruangan hokage, sedang membicarakan tentang surat yang didapat Naruto yang entah dari siapa, isinya tentang yg tidak bisa dipercaya oleh mereka.

Isi surat itu memberitahukan bahwa ada sekelompok orang yg menyerang sebuah keluarga di negara yang tidak diketahui dimana letaknya, salah satu dari kelompok itu menyebutkan namanya ,yaitu **Otsutsuki kaguya**, yang berpenampilan perempuan yg mempunyai rambut panjang, serta tanduk dikepalanya, Kelompok kaguya seperti manusia tapi dengan warna putih, dan ada 1 seorang yg warnanya hitam dan putih, mereka menyerang ayah ku, yaitu **Uchiha Shisui **dan ibuku **Ashani**, ayahku menahan mereka agar aku dan ibuku bisa kabur, tetapi ayahku sudah terbunuh dan menjadi debu, Ibuku kabur dengan ku menuju hutan yg berdekatan dengan desa lain, tetapi hanya aku yg bisa melewati hutan itu, ibuku menahan mereka dengan kekuatannya, ibuku bisa mengeluarkan jutsu penyegelan yang sangat kuat, jutsu itu diturunkan dari nenek moyangnya sampai kepada ibuku, jutsu segel itu bisa menyegel seekor bijuu yg sedang mengamuk, aku sedang menuju ke desa konoha untuk memberitahukan ini kepada salah seorang uchiha disana. "

"dikatakan disini bahwa Uchiha Shisui terbunuh oleh Kaguya" Kata Naruto

"Itu tidak mungkin, Uchiha shisui sudah mati bertahun tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum perang dunia ninja ke 4,kaguya belum ada pada waktu itu." kata konohamaru

"Aku juga tidak percaya ini, tapi dikatakan, dia sedang menuju kemari, jadi kita tunggu saja kebenarannya, lalu aku sudah memberi info pada sasuke tentang ini dan dia akan segera kemari" kata naruto

Uchiha sarada kaget mendengar hal itu, karena dia dan ayahnya lah uchiha yg tersisa, tidak mungkin ada uchiha lain.

Lalu tim konohamaru keluar dari ruangan hokage, sesaat setelah itu, sasuke tiba di depan gerbang desa konoha, dia menuju tempat naruto berada.

Sasuke menanyakan info yg diberikan naruto kepadanya, dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, karena dia pernah bertemu dengan uchiha lainnya yaitu Uchiha Shin, tetapi dia bukan sepenuhnya uchiha, jadi sasuke tidak langsung percaya info yg diberitakan naruto.

Lalu, perempuan yg mengaku adalah anak dari uchiha shisui itu sudah sampai di depan gerbang pada malam hari.Tetapi sebelum masuk, pandangannya buram dan dia terjatuh pingsan, dia ditemukan oleh petugas yg berjaga disana.

"hei kau tidak apa apa nak?? "kata salah seorang penjaga gerbang

"dia pingsan, cepat bawa dia ke tempat medis" kata teman penjaganya

Naruto diberitahukan bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri didepan gerbang desa, dia dibawa ke ruang medis untuk di cek, naruto dan sasuke menuju ke tempat perempuan itu berada.

"Siapa dia?? " kata naruto sambil terheran heran

"aku juga tidak tau, katanya dia tiba tiba pingsan saat sampai di depan gerbang desa" kata seorang petugas medis

"hmmm, apa mungkin dia yg menulis surat itu? " kata naruto sambil mengamati perempuan itu.

lalu sasuke melihat perempuan itu menggunakan sharingannya.

"Dia mempunyai chakra yg besar, dan memiliki mata sharingan, kemungkinan dialah yg menulis surat itu" kata sasuke sambil mengamati perempuan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perempuan itu sadar.

"Kau sudah bangun?? " tanya naruto

"Siapa kau?? "tanya balik perempuan itu

"aku adalah hokage disini" jelas naruto

"siapa kau??Darimana kau dapat sharingan itu, dan jelaskan bagaimana bisa Uchiha shisui masih hidup! " tanya sasuke.

"Tenanglah sasuke, dia baru bangun" kata naruto

"aku adalah **Uchiha Akami **,aku adalah anak dari Uchiha Shisui" Jawab perempuan itu.

~To be continued~


	2. 2 New Team Member

Boruto: A Mysterious Uchiha

Chapter 2

New Team Member

"apa yang kamu katakan itu benar, soal Kaguya akan datang menyerang??" tanya Naruto

"Ya, dia mengatakan sedang mencari semua bijuu dan jinchuriki" jawab Akami

"sekarang,jelaskan soal ayah mu itu, bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup." kata Sasuke

Ayahku, Uchiha Shisui sempat bunuh diri dengan lompat ke jurang yg sangat dalam, orang terakhir yang dia ajak bicara adalah Uchiha Itachi, dia juga menceritakan kenapa dia tidak punya mata, tetapi saat dia lompat ke jurang dia tidak menyangka, masih bisa hidup, dia ditemukan oleh ibuku di ujung danau saat ibuku sedang mencari makanan, dia melihat ayahku saat keadaanya terluka parah, ibuku merawat dia sampai dia siuman, setelah dia siuman, ayahku sering ditemani oleh ibu, semakin lama mereka terikat oleh Cinta dan menikah lalu mereka mempunyai anak yaitu aku, ayahku hanya menceritakan masa lalunya hanya kepada ibuku dan aku, agar tidak ada seorang puny yang tau bahwa Uchiha shisui masih ada, dan pada saat aku lahir, aku tidak diberi nama warga ayahku, hanya Akami, tetapi ayahku mengatakan, kalau kami diserang oleh siapapun dan orang tua ku mati, aku ditugaskan untuk pergi ke konoha untuk mengabari tentang keluargaku dan penyerangan yg dialami, aku juga harus memakai marga Uchiha ,saat aku melihat ayah dan ibuku terbunuh, saat itulah aku membangkitkan sharingan dengan 3 pupil, aku menjelajah desa demi desa agar bisa sampai di konoha, dan aku menemukan seseorang yg bisa menemani ku disaat aku kesepian, dia adalah Shenzo, Seorang ninja tingkat jonin yang kabur dari desanya karena aku, dia rela pergi dari desanya hanya untuk ku, setelah kami bersama menjelajah, ada sekelompok yg memakai jubah hitam dengan awan merah, kami diserang oleh mereka secara tiba tiba, lalu, ada seseorang yg mengendalikan Shenzo, Shenzo terbunuh di tangan ku, disaat itulah aku membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan ku, aku kabur ,lalu kelompok yg menyerangku pergi entah kenapa, tapi mereka membawa mayat Shenzo, sepertinya mereka tidak tau kalau aku adalah Uchiha, ciri ciri orangnya itu dia berambut merah dengan mata yang aneh, ada garis dan berwarna ungu, lalu ada 2 orang lagi, aku tidak tau satu orang lagi seperti apa, tapi ada perempuan rambutnya berwarna ungu, dan satu lagi memakai topeng.

"begitulah ceritanya" kata Akami

"Jadi yang menyerangmu adalah kaguya dan Akatsuki"jelas sasuke

"aku tidak tau mereka siapa, aku cuma melindungi diri dan kabur dari mereka" kata Akami

"baiklah, sudah cukup penjelasan mu, sekarang kamu sebaiknya tinggal dengan Sakura" kata naruto

"Terima kasih"

"Sasuke antarkanlah Akami ke rumah mu" suruh naruto

"jangan buat yg aneh aneh" balas sasuke sambil meninggalkan naruto

* * *

\- Dirumah Sakura -

dingg dongg.. bel rumah sakura di bunyikan

"Sasuke kun, kau sudah pulang dari tugas?? " terkejut sakura sambil tersipu malu

"Tugas ku sudah selesai, dan ini Akami, dia akan tinggal bersama kita sementara waktu" kata sasuke

"Halo, aku Uchiha Akami, mohon bantuannya " Akami memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk

"Uchiha?! "kaget Sakura

"didalam saja ku jelaskan" kata sasuke

Sasuke menjelaskan kedatangan Akami dan bagaimana masih ada anggota Uchiha selain sasuke dan sarada.

"wahh, aku kaget sekali, tetapi jangan khawatir, kau aman di desa ini" kata sakura

"aku pulang..! " kata sarada

"selamat datang, sarada, kita ada seseorang, dia akan tinggal bersama kita sementara dan dia juga Uchiha" kata sakura

"ohh jadi ini yang dikatakan nanadaime-sama" kata sarada

"Mohon bantuannya.." kata Akami

"Ya aku juga" balas Sarada

* * *

Pagi harinya

Tim konohamaru mendapat anggota baru.

"untuk menggantikan mitsuki, sementara Akami akan ikut kita untuk menjalankan misi" jelas Konohamaru

"apa dia yg dibicarakan ayah kemarin? "tanya boruto

"ya, dia uchiha Akami" jawab Konohamaru

"baiklah, perkenalannya sudah, kita akan melakukan misi " kata Konohamaru

"misi kita kali ini adalah menjaga tempat tempat yg berisi gulungan jutsu terlarang, dna ninja legendaris, senjata terlarang, dan menjaga di luar desa" jelas Konohamaru

"sekarang, boruto di tempat gulungan jutsu terlarang, Sarada di tempat senjata terlarang, Akami di tempat dna ninja dan aku menjaga di luar desa, GO! " jelas Konohamaru

Akami pergi ke tempat yg di tugaskan, dipertengahanjalan, dia merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa sedang menuju ke desa, dia mengaktifkan sharingannya dan melihat sekelilingnya, dia melihat ada 2 orang terbang di atas langit dengan cepat, mereka diam di atas desa konoha, Akami segera pergi kembali, tetapi ada yang menahannya.

"Siapa kau?! " Tanya Akami

"khu khu khu, ternyata Uchiha ada satu lagi ya... "

Akami mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan nya

"wahh wahh wahh, hebat sekali, kau bisa mengaktifkan Susanoo"

"sialan, aku tidak bisa pergi, kalau aku pergi dna ninja legendaris akan dia ambil, dan akan menyebabkan perang pada desa lain, aku harus menghalanginya" batin Akami

* * *

Yang berada di atas desa konoha adalah Otsutsuki, mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan sedang menunggu seseorang, lalu tiba tiba ada portal hitam ,dan keluar lah seseorang yang bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"Sudah saatnya kita ambil bijuu itu, caricari dia momoshiki! " kata Kaguya

"Aku melihat dia, dia berada di atas patung hokage itu, seperti sudah menunggu kedatangan kita" jelas Momoshiki

"kalau begitu, kalian Serang mereka duluan, aku akan menunggu dengan Urashiki" kata Kaguya

"langsung saja kita tembus penghalang ini, Kinshiki! " kata Momoshiki

"Baik! " jawab Kinshiki

* * *

"Kurama, persiapkan dirimu, kita akan kedatangan seseorang" jelas naruto pada kurama

"Kau juga tetap siaga, utamakan keselamatan warga" kata Kurama

Boruto tiba tiba mengaktifkan Jougannya dan melihat ada chakra besar di atas desa konoha, Konohamaru bergegas menuju tempat naruto, Sarada juga bergegas ke tempat naruto, tetapi dia di hadang seseorang, dan Akami, dia sedang melawan musuhnya yg entah siapa.

* * *

\- To be continue -

Chapter selanjutnya

\- The Otsutsuki attack -


End file.
